Revelations
by nekilarose
Summary: Valentine's Day brings a new revelation into Kristen's life.


"I am so glad today is over." Maggie declared as she entered the locker room.

"At least you got the guy that has to count for something, right?" Kristen was steps behind her friend and in total agreement. The case had been a pain from the beginning, filled with half-truths and uncooperative witnesses.

"You got any plans tonight?" Maggie asked as she opened her locker to retrieve her outerwear. "It is Valentine's Day after all."

Kristen let out a self-deprecating laugh, "Yeah, no. Between getting back into shape and getting used to being back here in the JOC, I am flying solo." She inspected her neck in the mirror before turning back to Maggie, "A few other single friends and I are meeting up for drinks and dessert in a bit, we're calling it our Galentine's Day, wanna come with?"

Maggie ducked her head, "No, I actually have plans." Kristen saw the flush of red that appeared.

"A date?" When Maggie nodded, Kristen smiled, "That's great!"

"It's nothing really, we've had to reschedule a few times and this is the first time that we're both free." She paused, "I kinda wish it fell on any day but Valentine's Day, but hey." She shrugged into her coat. "Have fun on your Galentine's day meet-up." Maggie waved as she left.

"Thanks, you too." Kristen called behind her. She took an extra few minutes to change into an outfit more fitting for her plans, and freshened up her makeup before leaving the locker room. She passed a few other coworkers on her way to the elevators. Normally she would have taken the stairs, but the shoes that she now wore had a higher heel than the flats that she usually wore at work.

She checked her phone as she waited for the elevator; she'd had a few texts from her friends asking if she was still coming. She was in the middle of replying when her internal antenna started to ping. She sighed to herself, there was only one person that made her body go haywire just by being in the general vicinity.

"Look at you, all dressed up." She briefly closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her. Jubal walked up to stand next to her. "You're taller!"

"Heels." Kristen playfully kicked out a leg.

"Nice." He drawled, his eyes slowly moving up her leg. "Hot date?"

Was it her imagination, or did his voice get lower?

She shrugged, "Not really, I'm just meeting some friends for a quick get together." She finished her text and put her phone away. "A bunch of us single girls celebrating amongst ourselves."

"Single girls, huh?" He shot her a smile as he leaned against the wall, "Let me guess, Cosmo's abound?"

"This is not Sex and the City, and we are not that bougie." Kristen denied with a laugh. The elevator came and they both got in. Even though it was just the two of them inside, they stood shoulder to shoulder, "Besides I'm not even going to be drinking. I'm just going for the company." She gave him a quick look, "You have any plans?"

He hummed softly to himself before shrugging, "Does spoiling myself with really good Thai food count?"

"It absolutely does."

"Then yes, I've got plans." They both laughed.

The elevator dinged and Kristen and Jubal moved themselves to the back corner to make space for the newcomers. Kristen's breath hitched as her hand brushed his as they settled themselves against the wall. Deciding to take a risk, she deliberately chose not to move her hand like she would have in the past. Getting stabbed in the neck was a kind of wakeup call that she needed to be more proactive in more areas in her life.

More specifically, her love life.

She knows there are a myriad of reasons why they shouldn't get involved. They work together in the same office, their considerable age difference is another (although Kristen doesn't care about that) he's already been married and divorced (with two young kids!) and not to mention, he's a recovering alcoholic.

None of that matters when, instead of moving _his_ hand away, he runs his fingers along hers. Kristen and Jubal are both facing forward, their hands hidden from view, while the other occupants are chatting away. She reaches out to entwine her fingers with his and tries to hide her smile when he meets her halfway.

* * *

Ever since she came back from her convalescent leave and returned to working as an analyst, she's noticed that Jubal has been more tactile than ever. A brush of the shoulder here, a squeeze of the elbow there, and when he needs to get her attention when she's turned away, he'll rest his hand on her back, not taking it away until either the conversation ends or one of them needs to walk away.

It's like he needs to reassure himself that she's still there, and the only way to do that is by touching her. Kristin has never been a particularly touchy feely person herself, sure she'll give hugs or fist bumps to her friends, but touching just to touch? Not really her thing.

At least it hasn't been up until now.

Now she revels in his touch, seeks it out, even. She's even started reciprocating in her own way. Reaching out to snag his arm when he walks by if she has an update instead of just calling his name. If they're sitting or standing near each other, she'll wordlessly nudge him if she needs him to look at something. Once, he'd been walking backwards talking to Ian about something, and had almost run into her. In the past she would have said something immediately, or jumped out of the way, this time she stood her ground and placed both of her hands on his upper back, just under his shoulder blades with a soft "Whoa".

He'd stopped in his tracks, finished whatever it was he was saying and turned only his head to look back at her over his shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled up at him, hands still braced on his back, feeling the muscles shift. She felt him lean back ever so slightly before he had to pull away and go speak to Isobel.

* * *

When the elevator reached the ground floor, neither moved, both waiting until everyone else exited before walking out themselves. By some unspoken agreement, they headed to her car first, no longer holding hands, but still within each other's orbit.

She withdrew her keys from her bag to unlock her car and toss her bag into the back. When she turned around to slide into the driver's seat, he stepped closer into her space.

Kristen beamed up at him, "Hi."

He smiled down at her, eyes crinkling at the sides, "Hi back."

"I already said I'd go and meet my friends, otherwise..." Kristen started to apologize.

"No, I understand." He interrupted, "You're off tomorrow, right?"

Kristen rolled her eyes, "You know I am."

"Just wanted to check, go have fun with your friends, we can talk then." He hesitated before leaning down to brush a soft kiss across her lips. "I've been wanting to do that for far longer than I should probably say." He admitted.

Kristen brought her hands up to keep him there for a moment, "Me too." They grinned at each other like loons before she broke away to get into her car.

"Have fun tonight." He said as she started up her vehicle.

"I'll call you tomorrow; we can do a late breakfast, or early lunch?" Kristen suggested.

"Either works." He waved as she drove away.

Later, as she was half-heartedly listening to her girlfriends drone on and on about how there was a serious shortage of good men, Kristen smiled to herself. She's not sure how her talk with Jubal will go tomorrow, however judging by his willingness to kiss her out in the open at their work, she's fairly confident it will go extremely well.

'_Happy Valentine's Day to me.' _Kristen thought to herself as she raised her glass in a toast.


End file.
